Across Dimensions
by Shinigami Duo
Summary: What if they were different? What if Rei, Shinji and Asuka weren't how we now them? What if they were different?
1. New Begginings

"Today you will be receiving another member to your team" Gendo Ikari's cold voice rang out to the assembly that consisted of the usual bridge crew and the four young pilots standing before him.  
  
"He is to become the designated pilot of Unit 01, his name is Shinji Ikari. He is my son."  
  
"Sir!" was all the reply he got as his subordinates all gave their appropriate answer. Meanwhile on the outskirts of Tokyo-3, a figure clothed entirely on black stood next to a motorcycle, and stared at the fortress city. Without a word he turned and hoped on his bike, before roaring off toward the city.  
  
"So what do you think the new pilot'll be like?" Toji Suzahara questioned his friend Koweru Nagisa. The two had been friends for a long time, ever since they had been picked as the Third and Fourth children respectively. Toji had brown hair and stood fairly tall for a boy of 14 and he easily made his friend look small. Koweru on the other hand was only average size with platinum blond hair that his friend constantly teased him about.  
  
"I don't know?" Koweru replied  
  
"Geez I'm glad it's a guy, those chicks are startin' to cramp my style." Suzahara stated  
  
"You have style?" Koweru shot back  
  
"Ah shuddup!" Toji yelled as they made their way along the passages of the NERV base.  
  
"Wow another pilot, someone new around here for once, eh?" Rei Ayanami stated to her best friend Asuka Langely Soryuu, her blond hair bouncing as she hurried alongside her friend.  
  
"Yeah, pity it's a guy, 'wonder if he's cute?" Asuka mused  
  
"Why, so you can have another guy hanging over you." Rei laughed  
  
"Oh shut up!" Asuka yelled as they walked towards the exit.  
  
Around three hours later, the pilots were recalled back to the base to meet this new pilot. They all had to take synch tests anyway so they were all in a good mood as they approached the command centre.  
  
"Bet he's as skinny as you Koweru." Toji sneered at his friend, taking the chance to taunt him, but as usual Koweru's infinite patience shone through.  
  
"Better that than an idiot who thinks he's got the goods." Koweru couldn't help it.  
  
"Shut up you two we're here!" Rei reprimanded them.  
  
"Fine" was all she got back.  
  
As they entered NERV's base of operations, they were surprised to see nothing out of the ordinary. No one they didn't already know, no pilot, nothing. Asuka decided to break the silence "So, ahh, where is he?" she asked looking from the commander to the bridge crew.  
  
"He has not yet arrived," Gendo replied, without a hint of emotion in his voice, " But that is irrelevant, the Mt. Fuji centre reports an unidentified object that has breached our waters. We do not yet have confirmation that it is an Angel, but we are putting the city on emergency until we know what it is. I am going to launch all units as a precaution, I expect you all in your plugs within half an hour. Dismissed."  
  
The pilots quickly exited to get ready, and true to Ikari's words the EVAs were launched within half an hour. They made an awesome sight, the four behemoths, Unit 00 in blue, 02 in red, 03 in green and 04 in yellow. Small talk was exchanged as the pilots tried to ease their nerves but all of them were half hoping it was an Angel, if it was they would finally get a chance to fight. Little did they know how right they would be.  
  
It happened with little or no warning. One second the entire shore of Tokyo- 3 Bay had been peaceful and quiet, the next, with the confirmation of the Angel, it had erupted into a war zone. The third angel just stood their taking all the punishment the Defence Force could dish out, and still it made short work of them all. It lumbered forward, not heeding the gaze of a small figure, dwarfed by the size of the Angel. Suddenly, the figure turned and was gone.  
  
The Angel continued to lumber through the city, until it noticed four giants of equal hight, facing it, all armed with an oversize version of an automatic weapon. It stared at them, until all at once they opened fire, firing volley after volley of high impact rounds at it. With this development it let out an ear-piercing cry and charged.  
  
Within in command central, a figure stepped out of the darkness, and into the full view of anyone who didn't have their eyes glued to the screen.  
  
"I am here." Its voice was barley above a whisper, but the coldness in it stopped everyone as they turned to face it.  
  
"Who are you?!" Ritsuko Akagi cried shocked by the sudden intrusion.  
  
"I am Shinji Ikari." The same cold voice returned.  
  
"You are late." Gendo's equally cold voice said.  
  
"It was, unavoidable."  
  
"Irrelevant, you are late."  
  
"I told you, it was unavoidable." If Shinji's voice had been cold before it was now below zero.  
  
"Very well, you are to pilot Unit 01, are you up to it?" At this everyone stopped. No one, absolutely no one had ever done what Shinji had just done, he had laid down the final word against Gendo Ikari.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Minutes later Shinji was inserted into Unit 01, clad in black pants, a black tee shirt, black boots and black, fingerless gloves. He had been forced to leave his cloak and weapons behind.  
  
"All right, Shinji, do you know what to do" Ritsuko's voice came over the comm.  
  
"No"  
  
"Well, we'll guide you through it. We don't have much time though, that Angel is tearing apart the other Evas."  
  
"…"  
  
"Fine, Eva LAUNCH!" yelled Misato.  
  
On the surface things were worse than Ritsuko had said. The Evas were being torn through like tissue paper, and Sachiel didn't look like it was going to stop until there was nothing left to tear. Its attention was turned away from the already destroyed Unit 02, when a tower burst out of the ground, not half a mile away. It opened to reveal a wicked looking Unit 01. Unit 01 stepped out, and began charging Sachiel, a roar of anger and hatred issuing from its maw. Seconds later it hit, and Sachiel was thrown backwards with Unit 01 still after it. Within seconds all that remained of the Angel was the blood and gore splattered over the road and surrounding buildings, and the fluids covering Unit 01. Unit 01 stepped back, turned and walked back towards the other fallen Eva. It picked up the remains of each, turned and walked towards the drop platform. As it was lowered underground, Eva 01 uttered a low growl and was silent as it was slowly consumed by the darkness. 


	2. Strange Meetings

Asuka woke with a start and realised she was in the NERV hospital. It was somewhere she'd been before and it unnerved he that she couldn't remember why she was here. Then the images came to her: the Angel, the Evas, the pain and something else, a blurred image of a walking figure. She looked around and realised Rei was in the bed next to her. As she watched, Ayanami started and awoke. Looking around Rei found Asuka looking at her and sighed in relief.  
  
"Why are we in here?" Rei asked  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think it has to do with the Angel." Asuka replied.  
  
"What happened out there?"  
  
"I don't remember to clearly, but the last thing I remember before I passed out was the Angel looming over me, then it turned and I fainted."  
  
And with this last statement both girls lay back down.  
  
"You did well." The praise of Gendo Ikari was a very rare thing to hear, but it fell on deaf ears.  
  
"Save it." Shinji's voice cut the air like a knife  
  
"Very well, you know why I called you don't you?"  
  
"Yes to pilot that thing."  
  
"Correct, will you accept the job?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Excellent, you will then be living in the 7th district, in an older NERV apartment building is this acceptable"  
  
"It is sufficient."  
  
"Good. Your belongings will be sent immediately. I will see you tomorrow for harmonics tests. Dismissed." With that Shinji Ikari turned and left, but Gendo Ikari still felt unnerved.  
  
"Okay that should be the last of it, you're cleared to go." Ritsuko announced to the pilots and they all got up to leave, except Asuka.  
  
"Asuka, aren't you coming?" Rei asked  
  
"Not yet, tell Misato I'll find my way home later, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Rei then left with the other pilots, while Asuka turned to Dr. Akagi.  
  
"Who saved us all yesterday, I mean that Angel tore us to shreds, and we have been preparing for years, so who took it down?"  
  
"Well it was that new pilot, the commanders son."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"No it was him, you can ask Misato if you like."  
  
"No I believe you, but how? I mean he didn't have any training did he?"  
  
"No and that's the amazing thing. He had an 86.4% synch ratio, and he didn't even blink. He didn't make a sound while he was piloting, though his Eva made a heap. And then when he was finished, he picked up what was left of the other Evas, then your's and brought them back. And the only words he said were to his father, and he outspoke the commander! The boy's incredible!"  
  
"Wow, so, ahh is he still here. I mean I should probably say thanks."  
  
"No I think he left a little while ago, I can give you his address if you like."  
  
"Yeah, where does he live?"  
  
"Over in the seventh district."  
  
"What! That place is falling apart! How can he live there?"  
  
"I don't know, but he does." Soon after Asuka left happy with the information she had gained, and made a beeline for the seventh district.  
  
Shinji stepped off his motorbike and looked at the dilapidated, old building in front of him. Muttering curses under his breath, he stepped inside and took the elevator to the 20th floor. He stepped out and looked down the rows of doors till he found his, 2001. ' How ironic, ' he thought ' Second Impact all over again.' He stepped inside and looked around. 'Huh, this'll do' He walked around for several minutes before taking off his cloak and sitting on the floor in a mediative position. He sat that way, eyes closed, for nearly an hour before he heard a knock at his door. Opening one eye he stared at the door, and after hearing a second knock got up and answered it. Expecting it to be NERV personal with his stuff, he was mildly surprised to find a girl with long red hair and blue eyes staring up at him. He raised an eyebrow as he wondered what this girl was doing at his new home, and kept silent. The girl seemed shocked to see him and she finally stuttered out: "I'm sorry, I was looking for Shinji Ikari, do you know where he lives?"  
  
"Sure I do, but who wants to know?" he almost growled. Almost.  
  
"I do, my name is Asuka Langely Soryuu, I ahh work with him." She squeaked.  
  
"So you're the Second Child." It was not a question.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then I'm Shinji Ikari, I don't believe we've met."  
  
"You, you're Shinji Ikari?" she burst out.  
  
"Yes, now what do you want Second Child?"  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for earlier." She stammered.  
  
"You shouldn't thank me I was just doing my job."  
  
"Okay, well I, um, better be going home now."  
  
"Yes you should. How far away do you live?"  
  
"I live in the third district, I should be home in about 2 hours." She sighed  
  
Glancing at his watch, Shinji notices that it is nearly 9 o'clock. "Would you like a ride home?"  
  
"Yeah, but there's no one to take me."  
  
"I will, just wait a sec." Walking back inside Ikari grabs his cloak, he then returns to Asuka, "C'mon."  
  
Upon reaching the motorbike Shinji tosses Asuka a helmet and gets on. He motions for her to hop on behind him. He taps the side of his helmet and Asuka can hear him inside her helmet, "Tap the side of the helmet so you can tell me were to go." She then imitates him and replies, "Okay." And they set off. Several minutes later they arrive at Misato's apartment complex, and Asuka hops off.  
  
"How can you ride a motorbike, I mean you're supposed to be 14, aren't you. I mean you look about 25!"  
  
"No, I am 14."  
  
"Okay, then why don't you come inside and have dinner with us?" she asks and gauges his reaction.  
  
"Why not." He hops off his bike and follows her up to Misato's apartment.  
  
"Misato, I'm home!" Asuka calls as she walks through the door, motioning Shinji to follow.  
  
"Asuka?!" Misato cries from around the corner, "Finally, what took you so long? We were all about to eat."  
  
"Well, you see I had to go somewhere and, uh, get someone!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Shinji."  
  
"Okay I guess there's enough instant ramen to go round."  
  
"You only eat instant foods?" Shinji asks Asuka in a completely unemotional voice.  
  
"Mainly, we can't cook very well."  
  
"Well I could.."  
  
"Shinji you can cook?!" Misato's voice carries from the other room.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well come on in here, we're all dying to meet you." Shrugging Shinji follows Asuka around the corner.  
  
"Asuka who's the older man you picked up?" Misato asks as Toji, Kensuke, Koweru, Rei and Hikari look on, "And where's Shinji?"  
  
"Misato, this is Shinji."  
  
"WHAT!" 


	3. Dinner and a Show

Dinner was an enjoyable, if somewhat noisy, event. After many attempts and approximately 15 beers later Misato came to, mumbling how he didn't look this tall back at the command centre. Despite everyone's initial surprise over Shinji he cooked a fabulous meal, the likes of which the pilots had been waiting a long time for. And still the questions kept coming; why was he so tall, why didn't he look 14 and mostly what had he been doing for the years away from his father. At the mention of his father Shinji's hand would unconsciously ball into a fist, and his eyes narrowed, if only slightly, Asuka noted with grim satisfaction. There weren't many who liked the commander and even fewer would come to his defence. Pretty soon the meal was finished and everyone was ready to do nothing for a couple of hours. "Shinji, why don't you stay for a while?" Misato asked "Thank you, I shall." Misato was still unnerved by the boy's voice. It was as deep as a 25 year old's, but it lacked emotion, and chilled to the bone. And those eyes.. "Ahhh, great, um would you mind grabbing me a beer?" "Of course not, do you mind if I have a drink?" "Sure go ahead!" Shinji then turned and walked towards the kitchen. Misato walked towards the TV and sat down with everyone else. Shinji returned carrying 3 beers and sat down, bolt upright. *You could insert a steel pole down that posture* thought Misato, then she noticed the beers he held, "Thanks Shinji!" she said leaning down to take them. Shinji handed her one without looking and popped another one open. Puzzled Misato took the beer and watched, stunned, as Shinji skulled the beer in a single gulp. Everyone turned and looked as Shinji calmly popped the next and slowly sipped it. "Shinji, what are you doing?" Misato finally managed. "Drinking a beer." He said without looking. "I can see that, but why?" "Because I am thirsty." "But why beer!?" "Because it is what I chose." "And, err, why did you choose beer." "Because I enjoy it." He said. This time his voice was sudden and abrupt, putting an end to all questions. The night continued on, and Shinji noted there seemed to be 3 distinct groups; Touji, Kensuke and Koweru; Asuka, Rei and Hikari; and Misato and himself, if you could call them a group. "Yo, Shinji!" A voice called to him from across the room and he calmly swung his head to see who it was. Touji was sitting there waving, with Koweru and Kensuke looking on, "Why don't you come sit with us?" Shinji rose and walked over, seeing no reason not to, and he could gain some valuable information. "Okay." "So Shinji my man, what kinda sports are you into?" "Kendo and Martial Arts." "Figures, so what else are ya into?" "Weapons." "Yeah, what like?" With the last question Shinji stood and slowly drew out a long and deadly looking katana from underneath his cloak. "Impressive." Kensuke murmured. "Incredible." Koweru stated. "Wow." Touji said. But suddenly from the other side of the room a voice clearly pronounced something was wrong. "Holy crap!" Misato's voice rang loud and clear, and before anyone, save Shinji, noticed she drew her pistol and pointed it at Shinji. "Drop the weapon buddy. You 'aint gonna' get my boys." "They wished to see it Major Katsuragi, but I would warn you not to shoot." Shinji stated icily. "Oh, why wouldn't I want to fire?" she said looking at Shinji evenly. "Because," his cold voice whispered in her ear, "You don't want to get hurt." And then she felt the barrel poking into her side. She couldn't believe it. One second she'd been staring at him, the next he was next to her with a gun to her ribs. It was impossible! "Don't. Do. It. Again." He whispered, and with that, he spun around and left. "Oh Crap."  
  
No one saw Shinji for the next week or two, but Misato said he was at NERV, doing some tests, and the results were astounding. He was topping their best scores without trying, and when he did try. that kid wasn't normal. He easily made 110%+ and his highest with minimal training was 151.67%, it was phenomenal. Commander Ikari was convinced that they could take on the Angels with relative ease, but that didn't mean the pilots were given much free time. Yet still, they didn't see Shinji. Misato said that he was normally at his home when they were there, but Ritsuko had told her that the pilots would soon be seeing more of him.  
  
Two weeks after his arrival, Shinji had been enrolled in school, and for the fourth time, a new student graced the class of 2A. On his first day Shinji had arrived a little after first bell, as was the norm for new kids, but most new kids wore a nervous, or at least a happy look, but Shinji walked in, his face blank, his eyes constantly searching the classroom, stopping to rest on anyone who had been at dinner for the briefest moment before it continued to scan the class, until finally they landed on Asuka. "Class," the ancient man the class called sensei, said, "This is our new student, Shinji Ikari." A collective gasp was issued from most of the class, mainly for two reasons, The name Ikari struck fear and respect into most, if not all the residents of Tokyo-3, and He didn't look 14. A few of the gasps came from a couple of girls that were having hentai thoughts about Shinji, but those were disregarded. "He has just transferred here from the 1988, Mokukakin area." "You're kidding!" Kensuke muttered under his breath, "That place is near inhospitable!" "Really?" replied Touji "Yeah its mostly dormant volcanoes and rugged forests, no one lives there." "It is a, pleasure, to be here." Shinji said in his cold monotone. Some students shivered, but everyone put on a pleasant face and gave him a hearty welcome. "Mr. Ikari, you will be sitting towards the back, in between Asuka and Touji, I believe you already know them?" "Thankyou." Shinji then walked to his assigned desk and sat down. Pretty soon the class was in its usual stupor as the sensei drowned on and on about his life before Second Impact, however Shinji sat alert as ever, constantly scanning the classroom for any indication of anything even slightly amiss. Even before the alarm sounded, Shinji was racing out of the classroom with incredible speed, leaving the rest of his class to wonder about the strangeness of their new classmate, and to get to their appropriate positions. "God damn, he is fast" Touji cursed, "How are we supposed to catch up now?" "Well we don't catch up, we follow, baka! Let's go!" Asuka yelled grabbing her bag and racing out of the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes (AKA Listen or Die mwahahaha) OK, thanks for all the reviews keep them coming (or else). I don't update often because I'm lazy and I do this when in my spare time (or when I receive reviews wink wink), so sorry for slow updates.  
  
P.S I don't do disclaimers; they are a waste of time. If you believe I own these characters, you are sorely mistaken. 


End file.
